Till The Very End
by dialvian
Summary: bagaimana perasaan Harry saat hHari Ibu tiba sementara dirinya sudah tidak memiliki Ibu lagi. special for Mother's Day. yang sayang sama ibunya, baca ini ya :D I made this fic special for my mom. Happy Mother's Day for all mother in the world :


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just own the plot**

**Warn: OOC (maybe), alur cepet, typo, dll.**

**Special for Mother's Day**

**Happy reading, guys. Hope you like it **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Till The Very End**

Sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melalui jendela kamarku yang memang tidak pernah kututup membangunkanku pagi ini. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan retina mataku dengan cahaya matahari itu. Setelah terbangun sepenuhnya,aku bangun dan mendudukkan diriku sejenak di atas ranjangku. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara 'pop' keras dan muncullah Kreacher yang membungkuk amat sangat rendah di depanku.

"Master Harry Potter, sarapan sudah siap, Sir." katanya masih dengan menunduk.

"Angkat kepalamu, Kreacher," ujarku, tidak ingin membiarkan Kreacher menunduk rendah begitu dihadapanku. "Ya, terima kasih, aku akan turun setelah membersihkan diri." Kataku menjawab ucapannya tadi. Dan peri rimah itu pun menghilang dengan bunyi 'pop' keras setelah sebelumnya membungkuk untuk member hormat.

Kreacher sudah menjadi peri rumahku semenjak Sirius mewariskan rumah keluarga Black padaku. Memang pada awalnya Kreacher tidak suka padaku karena aku berteman dengan seorang kelahiran muggle yang merupakan sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh majikannya terdahulu, Keluarga Black—terkecuali Sirius tentunya. Namun setelah Perang Besar berakhir, ia perlahan mulai hormat padaku. Dan aku pun mulai menyukai peri rumah itu. Well, walaupun aku lebih menyukai Dobby, tentunya.

Dobby. Pikiran tadi membuatku kembali teringat dengan peri rumah malang itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih sedikit membenci diriku karena menyebabkan peri rumah baik hati itu kehilangan nyawanya. Demi diriku ia rela mengoebankan nyawanya. Dia sudah berusaha melindungiku bahkan sejak tahun keduaku di Hogwarts. Namun pada akhirnya ia kehilangan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanku dan kedua temanku di Malfoy Manor. Bagaimana bisa aku memafkan diriku begitu saja?

Kupejamkan mataku dan membenamkan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, mencoba mengenyahkan kenangan-kenangan pahit itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, berharap itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik.

**xoxoxo**

Api perapianku berubah menjadi hijau bersamaan munculnya kekasihku—Ginny Weasley—yang datang mengunjungiku pagi itu ketika aku tengah berkutat dengan sarapanku.

"Hai, Harrry," sapanya dengan senyum cerah terkembang di wajahnya. Kehadirannya ternyata mempu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku pun balas tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Hai, Gin. Kau ingin pergi hari ini?" tanyaku setelah mengamati penampilannya yang saat itu mengenakan jubah bepergiannya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk Mom." jawabnya seraya duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukankah ulang tahun Mrs. Weasley masih bulan depan?" tanyaku lagi. Untuk apa Ginny membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk ibunya secepat ini?

Ginny tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa, Harry?" tanyanya. "Ini adalah Hari Ibu, kau tahu? Aku ingin member sesuatu pada Mom sebagai hadiah Hari Ibu." jelasnya setelah melihatku menggelangkan kepala tanda tak tahu hari apa ini.

Ya, benar. aku memang tidak pernah ingat Hari Ibu karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai ibu lagi sejak usiaku sati tahun. Aku tersenyum getir. Ginny menggenggam tanganku seolah mengerti perubahan suasana hatiku. Bagaimana ia bisa sepintar itu menebak suasana hatiku? Sepertinya aku tidak salah menjadikannya pilihan hatiku. Maka aku pun membalas genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Gin."

"Terima kasih, Harry." Ucapnya seraya mengecup pipiku dan aku pun merangkul pundaknya.

**xoxoxo**

Aku dan Ginny ber-apperate ke Diagon Alley. Sesampainya di sana, kami memasuki beberapa tokohadiah yang berdiri bersisian di sepanjang jalan yang selalu dipenuhi oleh para penyihir itu.

"Harry, bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?" tanya Ginny sambil memperlihatkan syal yang terbuat dari bahan wol.

Aku memperhatikan syal berwarna coklat madu tersebut. "Syal yang cantik. Warnanya pun cocok dengan Mrs. Weasley. Dan sangat berguna di tengah musim dingin seperti ini." Jawabku sungguh-sungguh. Andai aku pun bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk ibuku sendiri. Jangan bodoh, Harry, ibumu sudah bahagia di atas sana.

Ginny tersenyum, "Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan beli yang ini saja." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan syal itu ke kasir.

"Biar aku yang bayar, Gin. Mrs. Weasley akan menjadi ibuku juga, bukan?" kataku saat Ginny hendak membayar syal tersebut. Dan Ginny pun tersenyum menerima tawaranku.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanyaku ketika kami telah keluar dari took tersebut.

Kulihat Ginny menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau ada waktu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sulit bagiku mengartikannya.

Kira-kira kemana ia akan mengajakku? Well, kemanapun ia mengajakku, aku akan mengikutinya selama ia bersamaku. "Hari ini aku libur, Gin. Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku penasaran dan sukses membuat senyum Ginny semakin mengembang.

"Diam dan ikuti saja, oke?" ujarnya yang semakin membuatku penasaran. Gadis ini selalu saja bisa membuatku gemas karena sikapnya yang penuh dengan kejutan.

Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas, "Baiklah, tuan putri, aku akan ikut kemanapun kau mengajakku."

Rona merah terlihat di wajah gadis itu dan ia tersenyum. Ginny meraih tanganku untuk ber-apperate bersama. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian kakiku kembali menginjak bumi. Aku membuka mata dan melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Sebuah pemakaman yang sama seperti yang aku kunjungi bersama Hermione sewaktu berburu Horcrux. Pemakaman di Godric's Hollow. Pemakaman kedua orangtuaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahku, "Ginny, ini—"

Ginny tersenyum. Aku mengerti arti senyuman itu sekarang. Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya dan mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya. "Pergilah, Harry. Temui kedua orangtuamu. Temui ibumu. Ucapkan selamat hari ibu padanya." Ujarnya dengan lembut, senyum manisnya masih merekah di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak ikut, Gin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu di sini." Jawabnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ya, Ginny benar, mungkin aku memang butuh waktu sendiri bersama kedua orangtuaku. Untuk yang pertama kalinya tanpa rasa takut akan keberadaan penyihir jahat Voldemort.

"Thanks, Ginny." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh seraya menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Ginny. Orang yang selalu mengerti keadaanku dan selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya.

Ginny balas memelukku dan melepaskannya tak lama kemudian. Aku pun masuk ke pemakaman tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan makam kedua orangtuaku. Aku berhenti di sebuah makam besar dengan nisan yang bertuliskan nama kedua orangtuaku terukir di sama.

**xoxoxo**

Keadaan makam itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku berlutut di hadapan makam tersebut. Aku menghapus salju yang menutupi batu nisan pualam itu. Kubelai kedua nama yang terukir di atasnya. Dan saat itu pula dadaku berdesir. Rasa rindu yang datang entah dari mana memenuhi rongga-rongga hatiku. Masih teringat dengan jelas wajah keduanya yang kulihat dari kenangan milik Severus Snape, dan seketika itu juga wajah ibuku memenuhi ingatanku. Wajah ketakutannya waktu mempertahankanku. Wajah sendunya saat memintaku untuk tetap hidup ketika ia bersiap-siap unutk menghadapi Voldemort seorang diri setelah ayahku tewas di tangan penyihir keji tersebut. Wajahnya yang penuh kasih saying saat aku meluhatnya di Hutan Terlarang menggunakan Batu Kebangkitan, memberiku kekuatan saat aku akan menghadapi Pangeran Kegelapan seorang diri. Aku merindukan wajah itu. Sangat merindukannya. Tanpa kusadari cairan bening pun jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, membasahi wajahku, dan jatuh tepat di atas nama ibuku.

"Mom… Selamat Hari Ibu. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu." Ucapku lirih. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Dad. Aku… Selalu mencintai kalian. Sampai alhir yang paling akhir." Ucapku lagi. Kali ini aku tersenyum seraya membelai nama kedua orangtuaku.

"Aku yakin mereka pun mencintaimu, Harry." Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara milik Ginny. Tangan hangatnya menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut. memberiku sedikit kekuatan. Lagi, air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mataku. "Dan mereka pasti bangga memiliki seorang anak sepertimu." Ucapnya lagi. Kini ia ikut berlutut di sisiku. Aku menoleh unutk melihatnya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, tangannya bergerak mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga lili yang cantik dari udara kosong dan meletakkannya di atas makam kedua orangtuaku.

"Selamat hari ibu… Mom." Ucap Ginny sungguh-sungguh dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sungguh bahagia mendengar gadis yang kucintai memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk pinggangnya mungilnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ginny. Kau selalu tau yang aku inginkan, Ginny. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku tulus, dan senyumku bertambah lebar saat melihat semburat merah muda di wajahnya.

"Itu adalah kewajubanku, Harry. Membuattmu bahagia adalah kewajibanku. Aku pun mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya padaku. "Ayo kita pulang. Mom dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita." lanjutnya seraya menggenggam tanganku dan kami pun ber-apperate ke The Burrow.

**xoxoxo**

The Burrow hari ini lebih padat dari biasanya. Semua anggota keluarga Weasley ada di sana, ditambah Hermione dan Angelina. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan akan merayakan Hari Ibu bersama di sini. Aku bersama Ron, George, dan Percy menunggu di ruang tamu sementara para gadis sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Hai, Harry, kapan kau dan Ginny akan menyusul kami? Tanya George sambil terkekeh saat kami sedang berbincang-bincang.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Menyusul mereka menikah? Yang benar saja, menikah itu butuh proses. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika saatnya tiba nanti aku pasti akan menikahinya. "Enathlah, aku belum membicarakannya dengan Ginny." Jawabku singkat.

Ron melempar bantal padaku dan barkata, "Jangan biarkan adikku menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah menunggumu bahkan sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts."

Benar. Aku dengar dari Hermione bahwa Ginny sudah menyimpan perasaannya padaku sejak pertama kali melihatku. Dan ia sering menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain sewaktu di Hogwarts hanya untuk menekan perasaannya padaku karena waktu itu aku belum membuka hatiku untuknya. Sekarang saat ia telah menjadi milikku, apakah aku tega menyia-nyiakam gadis sebaik dirinya begitu saja dan membuatnya menungguku lebih lama lagi? "Tidak akan, Ron. kau bisa pegang janjiku." Jawabku tegas pada kakak dari gadis yang kucintai sekaligus sahabatku itu.

"Hey, para pria, makan malam sudah siap." Teriak Angelina dari meja makan. Tanpa menjawab, kami pun segera ke meja makan.

Rasanya benar-benar sesak berada di tempat sekecil ini dengan begitu banyak orang di dalamnya. Namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan menyayangimu. Aku mengambil tempat di samping Ginny.

"Mom, selamat Hari Ibu." Ucap Ginny seraya menyerahkan hadiah yang dibelinya tadi kepada Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, sayang, kau baik sekali. Terima kasih." Ucap Mrs. Weasley yang langsung memeluk anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Harry, Mom. Dia yang membelikan hadiah itu untukmu." Ujar Ginny sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Mrs. Weasley. Hadiah itu adalah ide Ginny. Aku hanya membantu sedikit." Kataku menyangkal ucapan Ginny barusan. tentu saja hadiah itu ide Ginny, well meskipun aku yang membelikannya.

"Oh Harry, terima kasih, nak. Boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanya Mrs. Weasley setelah sebelumnya memelukku.

"Tentu saja, Mrs. Weasley."

"Jangan panggil aku Mrs. Weasley lagi, nak. Panggil aku seperti yang lainnya memanggilku, mengerti? Kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini sebentar lagi, kan?" ujarnya sambil menatapku.

Aku mengerti maksudnya, tapi sungguh, aku perlu waktu untuk membiasakannya. Lagipula aku dan Ginny belum menikah. Tapi salah satu sudut hatiku sangat ingin menyebut panggilan itu. Panggilan yang belum pernah aku ucapkan secara langsung pada ibuku sendiri. "Baiklah. Selamat Hari Ibu, Mom." Kataku pada akhirnya. Senyum terukir di bibirku kala mengatakan sebutan itu.

Mrs. Weasley sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia memelukku sekali lagi. Dan anggota keluarga yang lain bertepuk tangan gembira untukku. Aku melihat gadis yang duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum. Aku benar-benar berhutang banyak hal padanya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membalasnya. Akan kubuat ia bahagia selamanya bersamaku. Kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat tangan itu.

Mom, Dad, kalian lihat? Putramu akan baik-baik saja mulai saat ini. Terima kasih telah membawaku ke dunia ini, membuatku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Aku mencintai kalian. Selalu. Sampai akhir yang paling akhir.

_**A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts. ~Washington Irving**_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeay, publish fic lagi

Special fic for my beloved mother, Happy Mother's Day

And Happy Mother's Day juga buat semua ibu di dunia.

Without mom, I will not be there.

I love you, mom. Sorry I can't say directly to you because I'm too shy to show my feelings.

Mind to review this fic?

Your review is my biggest power


End file.
